jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Lichtschwertkampf
miniatur|[[Qui-Gon Jinn/Legends|Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi kämpfen gegen Darth Maul.|250px]] Der Lichtschwertkampf wird in Gestalt verschiedenster Stile und Techniken seit Jahrtausenden von den Jedi und den Sith praktiziert, deren traditionelle Waffe das Lichtschwert ist. Um alle Fertigkeiten zu erlernen, bedarf es einer langen Ausbildung und einer Empfänglichkeit für die Macht. Grundlagen Allgemein Das Lichtschwert erzeugt eine Klinge aus reiner Energie, die fast jedes Material durchtrennen kann. Diese Eigenschaft macht es zwar äußerst vielseitig, jedoch auch genauso tödlich, daher muss sich derjenige, der den Umgang mit dieser Waffe erlernt, bewusst sein, dass ein einziger kleiner Fehler lebensbedrohlich sein kann, für ihn selbst genauso wie für andere. Benutzer dieser Waffe sollten neben körperlicher Fitness und Koordination auch über eine hohe Konzentrationsfähigkeit verfügen, die für die Sicherheit bei schnellen Abläufen unbedingt nötig ist. Voraussetzung für fortgeschrittene Techniken ist außerdem eine Empfänglichkeit für die Macht, die es erlaubt, im Kampf über das körperlich Mögliche hinauszugehen und scheinbar übernatürliche Fähigkeiten zu erlangen. Bei Duellen kann es allerdings vorkommen, dass sich die Lichtschwerter verkanten.The Clone Wars - Die Jedi-Allianz Eine bei den Sith sehr beliebte Technik zur Unterstützung ist das Dun Möch. Beim Dun Möch wird der Gegner durch Sticheleien und Beleidigungen aus dem Konzept gebracht, sodass er ein leichteres Ziel ist. Grundtechniken Zu den grundsätzlichen Dingen gehört, sich klar zu werden, dass Lichtschwertkämpfe zwischen machtbegabten Wesen nicht mit normalen Schwertkämpfen zu vergleichen sind. Die Macht erweitert die offensiven und defensiven Fähigkeiten um ein Vielfaches. Deswegen steht am Anfang jeder Ausbildung im Lichtschwertkampf das Erlernen der Erzeugung eines Macht-Schildes. Dieser Macht-Schild hüllt den Körper des Kämpfers wie in einen Kokon ein und soll vor überraschenden Angriffen mit der Macht schützen. Wenn der Macht-Schild nicht stark genug ist, könnte der Gegner das Lichtschwert abschalten, oder einen mit der Macht davonschleudern oder auf andere Weise angreifen. Die Verwendung eines Macht-Schildes macht es nötig, den Gegner z. B. mittels Wurfgeschossen anzugreifen.Schöpfer der Dunkelheit Näheres hierzu unter Die Macht. Alle fortgeschrittenen Kampftechniken beruhen auf einigen simpel anmutenden Grundtechniken, die allgemein als Standard vorauszusetzen sind. Dazu zählen vor allem einfache Schrittmuster, wobei jede Schrittstellung für eine bestimmte Angriffs- oder Verteidigungsaktion benutzt wird, und dabei für einen sicheren Stand und eine saubere Aktion sorgt. Außerdem sind auch Grundstellungen essentiell, die den Ausgangspunkt für jede Kampfaktion bilden, sie sind jedoch später auch sehr vom Stil und von der Persönlichkeit des Kämpfers abhängig und verändern sich daher im Laufe der Zeit. Die verbreitetste der vielen Grundstellungen wird "Jedi-Bereitschaft" genannt, dabei stellt man den dominanten Fuß (also bei Rechtshändern den rechten) etwas zurück und hält die Klinge nach oben gerichtet vor die dominante Seite.Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Idealform rechts|miniatur|Die Idealform Um die verschiedenen Angriffe und Verteidigungsmaßnahmen einzuteilen, entwickelte sich eine Art Lichtschwertkampf-Theorie, die als Idealform bezeichnet wird. Dabei werden die Körperbereiche, die angegriffen beziehungsweise verteidigt werden sollen, von eins bis sechs durchnummeriert, wonach sich auch die Aktionsbezeichnungen richten. "Zone 1" ist der Kopf, "Zone 2" die rechte Körperseite, "Zone 3" die linke, "Zone 4" der Rücken, "Zone 5" und "6" schließlich sind das rechte und linke Bein. Greift man beim Gegner von sich aus gesehen die rechte Seite an, ist dies ein "Angriff 3", woraufhin der Gegner auf seiner linken Seite eine "Parade 3" ausführt, um den Schlag abzuwehren. Angriffszonen sind auf den Gegner bezogen, während man für die Paradezonen vom eigenen Körper ausgeht, das heißt, man muss beim Wechsel von "Angriff 2" am Gegner zu "Parade 2" bei sich mit dem Schwert die Seiten wechseln. Angriffe sind in diesem System horizontal ausgeführte Schläge, wobei bei Paraden die Klinge senkrecht gehalten wird, um die des Gegners wegzudrücken. Ausnahme dabei ist der Angriff auf den Kopf, der senkrecht ausgeführt wird während der Gegner mit horizontal gehaltener Klinge pariert. Dieses System enthält zwar nur ansatzweise die Variationen, wie sie bei einem echten Duell vorkommen, dient aber als hervorragende Grundlage. Praxis Realform miniatur|links|Die Realform Sämtliche Angriffs- und Verteidigungsaktionen die in einem echten Lichtschwertkampf angewendet werden, sind unter dem Begriff Realform zusammengefasst. Zwar gibt es in der Praxis auch die Standardaktionen der Idealform, jedoch werden sie meist anders ausgeführt, was vom Stil und dem Können des jeweiligen Kämpfers abhängig ist. Deutliche Unterschiede zwischen Real- und Idealform zeigen sich in der Stellung der Klinge bei Angriff und Abwehr, wo nun nicht mehr ausschließlich senkrechte oder waagerechte Haltungen verwendet werden, sondern auch schräge Paradehaltungen und diagonale Schläge. Zudem wird die Klinge für schnellere Abläufe und geringere Körperbewegungen vermehrt nach unten gehalten. Viele Dinge, die in der Idealform nicht vorkommen, wie Körperdrehungen oder das gezielte Zustechen, sind aus echten Kämpfen nicht wegzudenken. Offensive Beim Angriff auf einen bestimmten Gegner entscheidet besonders die persönliche Einstellung beziehungsweise die Stimmung über die Vorgehensweise. Die Jedi, die wie kaum eine andere Gruppierung nach Frieden und Ausgleich strebten, griffen nur in Notfällen an, und selbst dann versuchten sie den Schaden in Grenzen zu halten und nicht unnötig zu töten. Die Sith hingegen kämpften von Hass und Leidenschaft getrieben, wenn sie zum Angriff übergingen, war ihr Ziel Vernichtung. Aus diesem Grund setzten sie auf kraftvolle, offensive Aktionen, die den Widerstand des Gegners brechen sollten, um ihn dann auszulöschen. Hatte einer der beiden Kontrahenten von vornherein eine aggressive Vorgehensweise im Sinn, stellte er sich meist auch in eine aggressive Grundstellung, von der aus er seinen Angriff begann. Die klare Absicht hinter diesen Stellungen, die in der Regel offener als die defensiven und zum Teil auch provozierend waren, machte sie bei den Jedi eher selten. Die Bandbreite der möglichen folgenden Offensivaktionen reichte von einfachen Angriffen, ähnlich denen der Idealform, bis hin zu Angriffskombinationen, die aus einen wahren Hagel an Hieben und anderen Attacken bestanden. Nur sehr selten blieb einer der beiden Kämpfer ständig in einer Angriffs- bzw. Verteidigungsposition, sondern es war meist für beide ein Schlagabtausch mit wechselnd offensiven und defensiven Aktionen. Konterangriffe spielten daher eine wichtige Rolle, da sie aus einer Verteidigungsaktion heraus gestartet werden konnten. Der Überraschungseffekt war eher gering, entscheidender war die Tatsache, dass der Gegner bei perfekter Durchführung quasi machtlos war, eine gute Parade gefolgt von einem schnellen Ausfallangriff konnte sein Schicksal besiegeln. Die Umsetzung erforderte allerdings einiges an Können, da der Gegner mithilfe der Macht in gewissen Maß fähig war, derartige Aktionen vorauszusehen. Bei Kontrahenten, die sich gut kannten, konnte es sogar soweit kommen, dass keiner von beiden mit seinen Aktionen durchkam und das ganze schon fast wie einen Kampf gegen den eigenen Schatten erschien. Das Duell auf Mustafar zwischen Obi-Wan Kenobi und Darth Vader verlief zum Teil in dieser Weise, da sich beide im Stil ähnelten und den anderen und seine Vorgehensweise schon jahrelang kannten. Was in diesem Fall die Niederlage Vaders besiegelte war sein Hass, der ihm zwar ungeahnte Stärke verlieh, aber ihn andererseits auch blind machte. miniatur|[[Zam Wesell bekommt ein Cho mai zu spüren.]] Die Jedi unterschieden bei ihren Angriffen acht klare, unterschiedliche Trefferarten, die die Koordination eines Angriffs erleichterten. Zum Teil wurden diese gar nicht aus einer Kampfsituation heraus angewendet, sondern auch als Antwort auf einen plötzlichen Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt. Bezeichnet wurden sie mit einer uralten Sprache aus den frühen Tagen des Jedi-Ordens. Die acht Versionen lauten absteigend im Können wie folgt: *''Sun djem, entwaffnen (Waffe beschädigen oder zerstören): Dem friedlichen Weg der Jedi entsprechend, war es das größte Ziel, seinen Gegner kampfunfähig zu machen, ihn aber nicht zu verletzen. Allerdings lernten die Kämpfer, sehr gut auf ihre Waffe acht zu geben, sodass es sehr schwierig war, ''Sun djem anzuwenden. *''Shiim, verwunden: Auch ''Shiim war eher friedlich, da es den Gegner nicht tötete. Allerdings konnte man dem Kampf kein klares Ende machen, sodass auch Shiim eher selten angewandt wurde. *''Shiak, erstechen: Obwohl der Kampf tödlich ausging, galt es unter den Jedi als ehrenvoll, auf diese Weise zu sterben, da nur eine kleine Wunde sichtbar war. ''Shiak erwies dem Gegner noch im Tod Respekt. *''Cho mai, die Waffenhand abtrennen: Die sofortige Kampfunfähigkeit des Gegners war trotz der an sich brutalen Handlung bei den Jedi sehr beliebt. Es beendete sicher den Kampf und zeugte von großem Können, da man gut zielen musste, damit man seinen Gegner nicht tötete. Auch Obi-Wan Kenobi wandte dies mehrmals an, unter anderem bei Zam Wesell und Ponda Baba. *Cho sun, den Waffenarm abtrennen: ''Cho sun war längst nicht so elegant wie Cho mai, aber um kein unnötiges Risiko einzugehen war es dennoch sehr effektiv. Außerdem war es meist nötig, wenn ein Angriff sehr überraschend kam. *''Cho mok, verstümmeln: ''Cho mok bedeutete das saubere Abtrennen anderer Körperteile, wie Beine, Lekkus oder anderer Gliedmaßen. *''Sai cha, köpfen: Bei dieser Trefferart handelte es sich um das saubere Enthaupten des Gegners. Von den Jedi nur im Notfall genutzt, war ein beängstigendes Geschick vonnöten, um seinen Gegner auf diese Weise zu besiegen. Jango Fett war einer derjenigen, die auf diese Weise getötet wurden. *Sai tok, den Körper zerteilen: Einem Abschlachten gleich, wurde diese Technik fast nur bei Droiden angewandt, da es dem Wunsch der Sith gleichkam, seinen Gegner vernichten zu wollen. Die Jedi versuchten, diese Entweihung des Gegners zu vermeiden, allerdings war es im Notfall akzeptabel, so besiegte Obi-Wan Kenobi Darth Maul in Theed auf diese Weise. Defensive miniatur|links|[[Yoda blockt Dookus Hieb ab]] Die Defensive ist nicht die erklärte Stärke des Lichtschwertes, jedoch bieten sich hier durch seine Eigenschaften besondere Möglichkeiten. Sowohl Hiebe mit anderen Lichtschwertern oder Vibrowaffen als auch Blasterschüsse und sogar Machtblitze lassen sich mithilfe der Energieklinge abwehren, wodurch ein geübter Kämpfer sich praktisch gegen jeden Angreifer entsprechend verteidigen kann. Besonders die Jedi perfektionierten ihre defensiven Fähigkeiten, da sie vor allem eines waren: Hüter des Friedens. Ihre Ausbildung war darauf ausgelegt, sie zu Beschützern der Bevölkerung zu machen, und dabei natürlich auch sich selbst verteidigen zu können. Aus diesem Grund wählten die Jedi meist defensive Grundstellungen wie die ''Jedi-Bereitschaft, um ihre Aktionen zu starten, was natürlich auch eine Frage der Persönlichkeit war. Die Abwehr von gegnerischen Schwerthieben erfolgte entweder durch einfaches Abblocken der Schläge, wie es auch bei den Geschwindigkeiten geübt wurde, oder durch ein Wegstoßen oder -drücken der Klinge des anderen, dem Parieren. Blockte man einen Schlag nur ab, konnte der Gegner seinen Angriff fortsetzen, beim Parieren nahm man ihm diese Möglichkeit und konnte sogar selber Zeit gewinnen, um einen eigenen Angriff zu starten. In einer Zeit, in der Blasterwaffen die Norm waren und immer weiter verbessert wurden, bleiben die Jedi ihren Lichtschwertern treu, und mussten daher in der Lage sein, sich gegen Schützen zu verteidigen, ohne selbst eine Fernwaffe in der Hand zu haben. Die Vorgehensweise klingt simpel, erfordert jedoch ein großes Maß an Geschick - man schickt die Geschosse einfach dorthin zurück, wo sie herkamen. Um diese Fähigkeit zu erlernen, trainieren schon die Jünglinge dafür und sollten lernen, dabei ganz auf die Macht zu vertrauen. Heranfliegende Blasterschüsse sind zwar etwas langsamer als Projektile, haben aber trotzdem eine beachtliche Geschwindigkeit. In der kurzen Zeit vom Abfeuern bis zum Einschlag das Schwert in Stellung zu bringen, das Geschoss perfekt auf die schmale Klinge zu lenken und schließlich zentimetergenau zum Schützen zurückzubefördern, erfordert eine Schnelligkeit und Präzision, die nur durch die Macht erreicht werden kann. Die Macht miniatur|rechts|Obi-Wan wehrt Machtblitze ab Man kann die Macht im Kampf als praktisches Hilfsmittel nutzen, beim Zusammentreffen von Vertretern der hellen und dunklen Seite wird sie sogar zur eigentlichen Triebfeder der Auseinandersetzung. Die scheinbar endlosen Übungen und die im Laufe der Zeit erworbene Routine hatten nur einen Zweck; der Kämpfer sollte aufhören können zu überlegen, um sich von der Macht leiten zu lassen. Erst dieser Schritt erlaubte es ihm, weiter zu gehen, als es ihm eigentlich körperlich möglich ist, und so die Fähigkeiten zu erlangen, die für einen Lichtschwertkampf gegen einen ebenbürtigen Gegner nötig sind. Während die Jedi dies vor allem für Präzision, Ausgeglichenheit und Konzentration nutzen, steigern sich die Sith oft in ihre Wut hinein und versuchten den Willen des Gegners zu brechen. So konnte der Jedi selbst in extremen Situationen ruhig und bedacht handeln, was angesichts eines hassgetriebenen Sith natürlich von Vorteil war. Beide Seiten der Macht treffen bei derartigen Duellen in Gestalt der Kontrahenten aufeinander, wobei diese natürlich die Macht nicht nur als subtile Unterstützung, sondern auch in Form von Attacken bzw. Verteidigungsaktionen verwenden. Die wahrscheinlich harmloseste Variante dabei ist der Machtstoß, mit dem man sich Luft verschaffen oder auch den Gegner in einen Abgrund stoßen kann. Deutlich aggressivere Methoden wurden mit Vorliebe von den Sith verwendet, so zum Beispiel die gefährlichen Machtblitze, die jedoch mithilfe der Energieklinge absorbiert werden können, andernfalls aber sogar tödlich sein können. Der Phantasie sind keine Grenzen gesetzt, so lassen sich auch Objekte am Austragungsort des Duells als Geschosse zweckentfremden, was zwar unter Umständen den Kontrahenten aus dem Konzept bringen konnte, oft aber abgewehrt wurden. Kampfstile Jeder Lichtschwert-Kampfstil repräsentiert eine eigene Herangehensweise und spiegelt oft auch den Charakter des Nutzers wieder. Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelten sie sich einer nach dem anderen aus dem jahrtausendealten traditionellen Schwertkampf, gegen Ende der Zeit des Alten Jedi-Ordens gab es schließlich insgesamt sieben verschiedene Stile, auch Formen genannt. ''Shii-Cho'' Shii-Cho, auch bekannt als Weg des Sarlacc oder Entschlossenheitsstil, war der älteste von ihnen und daher auch der ursprüngliche Stil, da es direkt auf den alten Schwertkampftechniken aufbaute. Obwohl er später bereits veraltet wirkte, lernten viele Schüler ihn seiner Stärken im Kampf gegen mehrere Gegner wegen am Anfang ihrer Ausbildung. Dies liegt jedoch auch an seiner Einfachheit, welche zugleich seine größte Stärke darstellte. So erfordern die meisten Angriffe wenig Energie und man kann auf Shii-Cho basierend viele weitere Stile einfacher erlernen. Zu Beginn wurde hierzu die Abwehr von Blasterschüssen mit einer Trainingsdrohne geübt. ''Makashi'' miniatur|rechts|Schema des Makashi-Stils Der direkte Nachfolger, das Makashi, auch bekannt als Weg des Ysalamir oder Wettkampfstil, war ebenfalls auf das Duell konzentriert und erlebte sogar zu Zeiten des zweiten großen Schismas eine regelrechte Blütezeit, wurde dann aber abgelöst, da er sich nicht besonders gut zur Abwehr von Blastern eignete. Dennoch wurde er weiterhin verwendet, da er in seiner Eleganz und seiner Präzision im Duell unübertroffen war. Diese lagen wohl vor allem an den flüssigen Übergängen zwischen den Angriffen und den kleine, präzisen Bewegungen, die genutzt werden. Viele Makashi-Nutzer verwendeten ein besonderes Lichtschwert mit gebogenem Griff. ''Soresu'' Um der zunehmenden Gefahr durch immer besser werdende Blasterwaffen zu begegnen, wurde als dritte Form das Soresu, auch bekannt als'' Weg des Mynock'' oder Widerstandsstil, entwickelt. Mit seinen starken Defensivqualitäten wurde es für die Jedi zum Ausdruck ihrer nicht-aggressiven Philosophie, war aber durch die starke Spezialisierung auf Verteidigung nur bedingt für Duelle tauglich. Sehr verbreitet war hier der Schutzkreis, der verwendet wurde, um sich und Verbündete zu schützen. ''Ataru'' Eine Gegenbewegung zum angeblich viel zu passiven Soresu brachte das Ataru, auch bekannt als Weg des Fledermausfalken oder Angriffsstil, hervor, eine sehr aggressive Form, bei der die Macht als Antrieb für starken Körpereinsatz und akrobatische Aktionen, wie Räder und Saltos, sowie eine sehr hohe Geschwindigkeit, genutzt wurde. Die Grundlagen für die Akrobatik stellen die Su-Ma-Manöver (Jung-Su-Ma, eine Schraube, Ton Su Ma, ein Salto, und En Su Ma, ein Rad) dar. Eine sehr beliebte Technik war der Fledermausfalkenstreich, bei dem man aus einem Sprung heraus einen Überraschungsschlag gegen den Kopf des Gegeners ausführt. Noch offensiver ist der Schwertschwarm, ein Hagel aus kurzen Stichen mit dem Lichtschwert. Die meisten dieser Techniken basieren auf der Fallendes-Laub-Technik. Mit Ataru kann man sehr gut gegen mehrere Gegner bestehen. ''Shien/ Djem So'' Da man bisher bei allen Stilen Schwächen entdeckt hatte, bildete sich ein Art Synthese aus den Abwehrqualitäten des Soresu und der effektiven Präzision des Makashi, die man das Shien/Djem So nannte. Er war auch unter den Namen Weg des Kraytdrachen oder Ausdauerstil bekannt. Der Doppelname bildet sich aus den beiden Ausprägungen, die unter der Form V zusammengefasst werden, dem eher defensiven, auf das gezielte Zurückleiten von Blasterschüssen konzentrierte Shien und dem mehr duellorientierten Djem So. Der Stil war sehr aggressiv, weswegen die meisten Djem So-Nutzer körperlich sehr stark waren. Eine Variation dieses Stils war der Starke Stil, den die Sith lehrten. ''Niman'' Der vorletzte Stil, das Niman, auch bekannt als Weg des Rancors oder Mäßigungsstil, baute auf allen vorherigen - mit Ausnahme des Makashi - auf und war in seinen Eigenschaften eher gemäßigt. Dadurch war der Stil zwar vielseitig und kam auch dem Harmoniebewusstsein der Jedi nach, eignete sich allerdings nicht für gefährliche Extremsituationen. Viele Nutzer hatten ein Shoto als Zweitschwert, was jedoch nicht mit dem Jar'Kai zu verwechseln ist, bei Niman ist das zweite Schwert nur eine Art Zusatzklinge zur ersten, beim Jar'Kai sind hingegen beide Schwerter gleichgestellt. ''Vaapad'' miniatur|links|Mace Windu Der Höhepunkt in dieser Entwicklung war schließlich mit der Entstehung des Vaapad, auch bekannt als Weg des Vornskr oder Grimmigkeitsstil, erreicht, das den Nutzer jedoch dafür auch sehr nah an die Dunkle Seite heranbrachte. Mace Windu entwickelte diese Form seinerzeit basierend auf einer Zwischenform namens Juyo, ''die dem Vaapad entspricht, mit der Ausnahme, dass es bei ''Juyo darum geht seinen Gefühlen mehr oder weniger freien Lauf zu lassen, während Vaapad die Ausübung von Kontrolle über seine eigenen Gefühle ist. Vaapad ist ein äußerst kraftvoller und körperlich wie geistig anstrengender Stil, der es erlaubt, in einer Art Rausch den Gegner gleichzeitig zu reizen und einzuschüchtern, und ihn so schließlich zu bezwingen. Das Juyo ist hingegen eine bei den Sith sehr beliebte Form. Kas'im nannte das Juyo, das er lehrte, allerdings auch schon Vapaad. Allgemein ist Juyo bei Nutzern der dunklen Seite sehr beliebt, so auch bei Darth Maul. Das Vapaad hat hingegen schon einige Jedi zur dunklen Seite geführt, es ist anzunehmen, dass diese das Vapaad nicht gemeistert hatten und deshalb unwissend das Juyo anwendeten.Das geheime Wissen der Jedi Spezialtechniken Spezialtechniken gab es so viele wie es Lichtschwert-Benutzer gab, denn jeder von ihnen pflegte neben seiner eigenen Interpretation seines Lieblingsstils natürlich auch sein eigenes Repertoire an Tricks und Finten, die er sich im Laufe seines Lebens angeeignet hat. Daneben gab es selbstverständlich auch einige Techniken, die relativ weit verbreitet waren und sogar trainiert wurden. Zu den eher verbreiteten zählten zum Beispiel Fußtritte, die im unbewaffneten Kampf oder in einem unachtsamen Moment des Gegners angewendet werden konnten. Dabei gab es gewöhnliche Tritte nach allen Seiten, schwungvolle Sprungtritte und auch Spagattritte, mit denen sich gleich zwei Ziele auf einmal treffen ließen. Jedi benutzten im Gegensatz zu den Sith Fußtritte eher selten, da dies nicht ihrer Einstellung, auch einen Feind zu respektieren, entsprach. Akrobatik war oft ein fester Bestandteil des Kampfes, wofür neben körperlichen Fähigkeiten auch oft die Macht eingesetzt wurde. Sprungangriffe zum Beispiel waren eine Spezialität aus diesem Bereich, die großes Geschick und auch Übung verlangten. Wer sie beherrschte, war in der Lage, aus einem Salto oder einer Schraube heraus mit raschen Schwertbewegungen anzugreifen, was vom Verteidiger gute Nerven verlangte, um sich auf den zu parierenden Hieb und nicht auf den heranfliegenden Angreifer zu konzentrieren. Ein wahrer Meister dieses Fachs war Yoda, der trotz seines hohen Alters und seiner geringen Größe zu unglaublich schnellen Aktionen fähig war und es sogar mit Dooku und Palpatine aufnahm. Schwertwurf miniatur|rechts|[[Darth Malgus verwendet den Schwertwurf]] Eine eher selten genutzte Technik war der Schwertwurf, der es erlaubte, auch Ziele außerhalb der eigentlichen Klingenreichweite zu treffen. Dies war allerdings bei einem Duell in den meisten Fällen nicht ratsam, da die Gefahr bestand, dass der Gegner die Klinge abschmettert und somit einen Unbewaffneten vor sich hat - solange bis dieser sich mithilfe der Macht das Schwert zurückholte. Oftmals wurde dafür eine Klingenarretierung verwendet. Berittener Kampf Beim Berittenen Kampf kämpft man von einem Reittier (wie zum Beispiel dem bei den Jedi sehr verbreiteten Kybuck) oder einem Speeder aus. In beiden Varianten muss man das Tempo steuern und gleichzeitig lenken. Bei einem Tier ist es zudem ratsam, das Tier mit der Macht zu beruhigen, damit es sich auch während Schlachten lenken lässt. ''Sokan'' Beim Sokan nutzt der Anwender seine Umgebung als Waffe, geht also hinter großen Gegenständen in Deckung oder drängt den Feind in Gefahrenzonen. Viele Jedi sehen das nicht als "Technik" an, weil man keine Veränderungen an den Bewegungen der Schwerthand vornimmt. ''Trakata'' Als Trakata bezeichnet man das deaktivieren und anschließende wiederaktivieren der Lichtschwertklinge. So versucht man die gegnerische Verteidigung zu umgehen und den Gegner aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. ''Trispzest'' Trispzest ist eine von der Gebieterin von Skye für ihre geflügelten Krieger entwickelte Schwertkampftechnik. Sie ist dem Berittenen Kampf sehr ähnlich, der Unterschied besteht allein darin, dass anstatt eines Reittiers oder Speeders der Krieger selbst fliegt. Schnell und Stark Die Stile Schnell und Stark sind, vermutlich von Darth Bane entwickelte, Sith-Lichtschwerttechniken. Schnell ist Ataru sehr ähnlich, außer, dass man ein bisschen weniger akrobatische Sprünge und dergleichen verwendet und stattdessen ein bisschen präziser vorgeht. Er wurde unter Anderem von Darth Zannah verwendet. Der starke Stil war eine, durch die Kraft der dunklen Seite verstärke Version der 5. Form der Jedi, dem Djem So und des Shien, einer alten Philosophie, die verlangt, Körpermasse, Muskelkraft und gebündelte Wut zu vereinen um Schläge mit erheblicher Wucht auszuführen. Das Shien war hier anscheinend eine Abwandlung des gewöhnlichen Shien und wurde Sith-Shien genannt. Es schien eher die Rolle einer kurzfristigen Notlösung zu sein, um den Gegener näher zu kommen. Medium-Stil Der Medium-Stil ist ein Stil, der die Balance zwischen dem Starken und dem Schnellen Stil findet. Er ist sehr einfach zu erlernen, kann jedoch von erfahreneren Kämpfern leicht durchbrochen werden.Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy ''Jar'Kai'' miniatur|links|[[Aayla Secura mit zwei Lichtschwertern]] Beim Jar'Kai führt man zwei Standard-Schwerter mit je einer Hand, was zwei unterschiedliche Aktionen gleichzeitig oder ein gemeinsames Verwenden beider Waffen möglich macht. Die Fähigkeit, so zu kämpfen war zwar recht weit verbreitet und wird auch während der Ausbildung trainiert, wurde aber, vor Allem von den Jedi, im Vergleich zum gewöhnlichen Schwertkampf eher selten genutzt. Da die Jedi Konflikte nicht mit Waffengewalt lösen wollten, widerstrebte es den meisten, dies durch das Mitführen von gleich zwei Schwertern zu begünstigen. Im Notfall verließen sie sich auf ihre Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit dem Standard-Schwert, was in der Regel auch ausreichend war. Zwei Waffen machen einen gut trainierten Kämpfer zu einem gefährlichen Gegner, da von der anderen Seite immer noch ein Hieb folgen kann, wenn man bereits eine Klinge abgewehrt hat. Zudem haben die Aktionen mit zwei Schwertern einen hohen Anteil an Körperdrehungen, was einen präzisen Angriff für den Gegner schwierig macht. Außerdem konnte sich dieser mit schwungvollen Schwertwirbeln Luft verschaffen, die nur sehr schwer zu umgehen waren. General Grievous konnte dank seines Droidenkörpers sogar 4 Lichtschwerter verwenden und der Jedi-Meister Skwelli war imstande mit sechs Schwertern gleichzeitig zu kämpfen. Darth Banes Stil Der Sith-Lord Darth Bane hatte seinen eigenen Stil, welcher bisher einzigartig blieb. Am meisten ähnelt dieser dem Starken Stil, es wurde jedoch ein sonst vor allem bei Makashi-Nutzern beliebtes Lichtchwert mit gebogenem Griff verwendet. Diese Außergewöhnlichkeit bot dem Anwender deutlich mehr Möglichkeiten, als ein normales Schwert. Am meisten von Nutzen war es allerdings, dass seine Gegner meist nicht mit so etwas rechneten und ihn somit komplett falsch einschätzten. Außerdem war sein Stil noch einmal aggressiver als der Starke Stil, da er durch seine Orbalisken-Rüstung größtenteils unverwundbar war und deshalb seine Abwehrmanöver auf den Kopf beschränken konnte.Die Regel der Zwei Bultar Swans Stil Bultar Swan wandte einen defensiven Stil an, in den ihre Kampfsportfähigkeiten mit einflossen. Dazu zählten unter Anderem Teräs Käsi und Sliding Hands. Dadurch wurde der Stil sehr akrobatisch. In der Defensive blockte sie gegnerische Angriffe ab oder wich ihnen aus, um auf den richtigen Moment zu warten und dann den Gegenschlag auszuführen, bei dem sie den Gegner nie tötete, sondern immer nur entwaffnete. Nach der erfolgten Entwaffnung wurde ihr Verhalten aggressiv und sie griff mit einer Reihe von Nahkampftechniken an, bis der Gegner sich ergab. Power of the Jedi Sourcebook Telekinetischer Lichtschwertkampf miniatur|rechts|[[Darth Trayas telekinetischer Lichtschwertkampf]] Eine besonders anspruchsvolle Einsatzform der Macht im Kampf ist der Telekinetische Lichtschwertkampf, bei dem eines oder auch mehrere Schwerter geführt werden, ohne sie in der Hand zu halten. Diese sehr seltene Technik erfordert besonders große Konzentration und einen erfahrenen Benutzer.Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords ''Kai-kan'' Kai-kan ist eine Nachahmung einer sehr alten, nicht näher bekannten Lichtschwertform. Diese entstammte den Sith-Kriegen und war extrem gefährlich. Form des Guid Diese Form wurde zuallererst von Jedi-Meister Silvarte erwähnt. Er bezeichnete langsamere Schüler als "Anhänger der Form des Guid". Einer seiner Schüler nahm sich das zu Herzen und entwickelte tatsächlich mehrere Formen des Guid, welche auf den langsamen Bewegungen der Spezies Guid basieren.The Old Republic ''Lus-ma'' Lus-ma ist eine eher unbekannte Form, die sich gut eignet, um Soresu zu kontern. Grievous beherrschte diese Form.Labyrinth des Bösen ''Praetoria Vonil'' und Praetoria Ishu Die beiden Kampfstile Praetoria Ishu und Vonil waren von den Imperialen Rittern verwendete Stile, die auf eine hohe Geschwindigkeit und die Zusammenarbeit mit anderen ausgelegt sind. Praetoria Ishu war dabei eher defensiv, Praetoria Vonil eher offensiv.Legacy Era Campaign Guide Form null Form null war keine Form im eigentlichen Sinne, sondern das Vermeiden ebenjener. Form null stellte den Verzicht auf Gewalt, also Diplomatie, dar. Sie wird den Jedi als Grundsatz gelehrt. Waffen Je nachdem, welche Waffe verwendet wird, muss der Kampfstil angepasst werden. Dadurch eröffnen sich dem Kämpfer neue Variationsmöglichkeiten, die er anwenden kann, um seine Fertigkeiten zu perfektionieren. Standardschwert miniatur|links|Ein Lichtschwert von Obi-Wan Kenobi Das Lichtschwert ist seit vielen Jahrhunderten als traditionelle Waffe der Jedi und Sith in Gebrauch, und hat sich seit dem 5. Jahrtausend v.Y. kaum verändert. Durch spezielle Kristalle wird ein Energiestrahl erzeugt, der am oberen Ende des Griffs von Magnetfeldern in eine Schleife gezwungen wird. So entsteht eine von einem farbigen Schimmer umgebene weiße Energieklinge von etwa einem Meter Länge, die fast jedes Material schneiden kann, ausgenommen Cortosis, Phrik, Ultrachrom, Neuranium, Beskar, die Knochen einiger Tiere (z.B. die des Nachtjägers), den Panzer einiger Tiere (z.B. den des Akk-Hundes, den des Taozins oder den des Feuerwurms) sowie die Klingen anderer Licht- bzw. Vibroschwerter. Jedes Schwert ist dabei ein Einzelstück, das vom Benutzer auf seine persönlichen Vorlieben abgestimmt wird, so verwendeten Makashi-Anwender gerne gebogene Griffe, die eine höhere Präzision erlauben. In der Regel wurde das Schwert mit beiden Händen geführt, was für gute Kontrolle und Schlagkraft nötig ist. Im Kampf konnte je nach Vorlieben und Talenten des Nutzers einer der Sieben Lichtschwert-Stile verwendet, oder auch mehrere Stile kombiniert werden. Bei entsprechender Ausbildung ist man mit ihnen in der Lage, es mit praktisch jedem Gegner aufzunehmen und sich auch entsprechend zu verteidigen, was manchen Benutzern den Ruf einbrachte, sie seien unbesiegbar. Der Kampf mit dem Standard-Schwert wurde von jedem Jedi bzw. Sith erlernt, und ist die Grundlage für die zwei weiteren Varianten, dem Kampf mit zwei Schwertern und mit dem Doppelschwert. Es gibt auch Dualphasen-Lichtschwerter, sie verwenden zwei Kristalle, zwischen denen der Nutzer wählen kann. Doppelschwert miniatur|rechts|Darth Maul im Kampf mit seinem Doppelschwert Diese Waffen, die von Exar Kun um 4.000 VSY erfunden wurden, sind im Grunde nicht mehr als zwei an den Enden zusammengefügte Standard-Schwerter, in den Händen eines geübten Kämpfers sind sie jedoch nicht zu unterschätzen. Doppelschwerter waren sehr selten, einerseits weil sie recht schwer zu konstruieren und noch anspruchsvoller im Umgang sind, andererseits aber auch, weil sie kaum von den Jedi verwendet wurden, die auf gewaltfreie Lösungen setzten und deshalb lieber in Diplomatie als in Waffen investierten. Eine Variation dieser Waffe war der Schwertstab, der aus zwei teilbaren Klingen bestand, weshalb man ohne Probleme und sehr schnell zum Jar'Kai wechseln konnte. Pong Krell "vereinte" diese beiden "Stile" und verwendete Jar'Kai mit zwei Doppelklingenlichtschwertern, die sich zusammenklappen ließen. Der Kampf mit einem Doppelschwert ist sehr dynamisch, schnell, anstrengend und stellt hohe Anforderungen an die Koordination des Nutzers. Da man zwei zusammenhängende Klingen hat, kann man keine Hiebe durchführen, wie sie mit dem Standard-Schwert möglich sind, stattdessen werden Körperdrehungen und Wirbel am eigenen Körper vorbei eingesetzt, um mit einer der Klingen oder mit beiden nacheinander den Gegner zu treffen. Beliebt waren unter anderem auch Spezialaktionen wie der sogenannte Schmetterlingsangriff, die Körperdrehungen, Tritte und Wirbel kombinierten. Insgesamt gibt es weniger Möglichkeiten als beim gewöhnlichen Schwertkampf, doch der Vorteil dieser Waffe liegt, neben ihrer Schlagkraft, vor Allem in ihrer psychologischen Wirkung, die nur bei sehr erfahrenen Gegnern ausbleibt. Die Tatsache, dass Doppelschwerter so selten waren, führte dazu, dass viele sie überschätzten und sich somit im Kampf einschüchtern ließen, anstatt entschlossen vorzugehen und die begrenzten Möglichkeiten ihres Kontrahenten auszunutzen. Oftmals trainierten Nutzer von Doppelschwertern den Umgang mit ebenjenen mit machtverstärkten Kampfstöcken.Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel) Andere Waffen Shoto Viele Jedi benutzten ein Shoto als Zweitschwert, es gab jedoch auch einige unter ihnen, die das Shoto als einzige Waffe nutzten. Einer von ihnen war Yoda. Ein Shoto war ein normales Lichtschwert, das jedoch von Griff und Klinge her deutlich kleiner war. Lichtstock Ein Lichtstock ist das Gegenteil vom Shoto. Es hat allerdings nicht nur einen längeren Griff und eine längere Klinge, sondern ist bei beidem auch dicker. Sie wurden für gewöhnlich nur von großen oder kräftigen Jedi verwendet. Lichtlanze Eine Lichtlanze ist ein Lichtschwert mit besonders langem Heft, welches zum Zuschlgen verwendet werden konnte, dabei jedoch keine unberechenbare Gefahr wie ein Doppelklingenlichtschwert darstellt. Außerdem hat man bei einer Lichtlanze die Möglichkeit, mit Hilfe des verlängerten Heftes besonders schwere Schläge zu landen. Lichtpeitsche miniatur|links|[[Githany mit Lichtpeitsche]] Eine Lichtpeitsche ist eine Peitsche mit einem oder mehreren Lichtsträngen. Der Kampf mit ihr war äußerst kompliziert und unterschied sich deutlich vom regulären Lichtschwertkampf. Eine bekannte Nutzerin war Lumiya. Tonfa-Lichtschwert Bei Tonfa-Lichtschwertern wurde am Heft ein zusätzlicher vertikaler Griff angebracht, mit dem das Schwert geführt wird. Mit diesem kann man das Schwert unter dem Arm halten und kreiselnd bewegen.The Force Unleashed (Roman) Ausbildung miniatur|links|[[Jünglinge mit Trainingshelmen und Übungsschwertern]] Wie bei den meisten anderen Ausbildungen auch gilt beim Erlernen des Lichtschwertkampfes "Übung macht den Meister". Egal ob Jedi oder Sith, Schüler oder Meister, alle trainieren ständig mit dem Schwert, sowohl alleine als auch gemeinsam, um sich zu verbessern und ihre Fähigkeiten zu perfektionieren. Vor allem die Jedi des Alten Ordens begannen ihre Ausbildung sehr früh, in einem Alter in dem für andere Kinder das Handhaben einer Waffe noch undenkbar wäre. Selbstverständlich benutzten sie noch keine richtigen Lichtschwerter sondern leistungsschwache Übungsschwerter, um das Verletzungsrisiko zu senken. Sie wurden so früh wie möglich darin unterwiesen, sich auf die Macht zu verlassen und sich nicht von ihren körperlichen Sinnen täuschen zu lassen, für diesen Zweck wurden spezielle Helme verwendet, die die Sicht einschränkten oder auch ganz verdeckten. Anfangs wurden die Jünglinge in Gruppen trainiert und danach, wenn auch nicht alle, von einem Meister übernommen, der dann für ihre weitere Ausbildung sorgte. Bei den Sith herrschten hingegen rauere Sitten. Die Schüler waren bei Beginn der Ausbildung in der Regel schon älter, was ihren Unabhängigkeitsdrang förderte, dadurch strebten sie danach, im Kampf besser zu sein als ihre Mitschüler, was sie in Duellen beweisen konnten. miniatur|rechts|[[Bastila Shan|Bastila und Revan trainieren mit Vibroschwertern]] Geschwindigkeiten, Sequenzen und Dulon Elementare Bestandteile des Lichtschwert-Trainings waren die sogenannten Geschwindigkeiten und das Dulon. Beim ersten handelte es sich um Übungen, die zu zweit durchgeführt wurden, wobei sich die Kämpfer abwechselnd in der Rolle des Verteidigers und des Angreifers befanden. Trainiert wurden dabei die Grundaktionen der Idealform, die in bestimmten Abfolgen, die zwischen den verschiedenen Geschwindigkeiten variierten, vom Angreifer und Verteidiger durchgeführt wurden. Das Tempo wurde bei jedem Mal erhöht, bis schließlich einer von beiden durch die Überlegenheit des anderen "besiegt" war oder er mit dem Wort "Solah!" aufgab. Das Dulon hingegen bestand aus Schrittfolgen bei einer Konfrontation mit einem imaginären Gegner, die einzeln geübt wurden. Diese Schrittmuster wurden vor allem von Padawanen intensiv vor deren Aufnahmeprüfungen trainiert. Bei den Sith wurde dies ein wenig vielseitiger durch die sogenannten Sequenzen trainiert. Hier wurden viele Manöver einer Form zu Bewegungsabläufen zusammengefügt, welche dann lange eintrainiert wurden. Durch das ständige Wiederholen der Geschwindigkeiten, Sequenzen und Dulon wurde eine ungeheure Präzision und eine Routine erreicht, die es den Kämpfern erlaubte, nicht mehr über das, was sie taten nachzudenken, sondern sich von der Macht leiten und durchfließen zu lassen, sowie aus Reflexen und Instinkten heraus zu kämpfen. Dadurch wurden die Lichtschwertkämpfe schneller und intensiver. ''Kai-Kan'' Die nötigen Fähigkeiten, um in einem echten Kampf zu bestehen, kamen natürlich nicht ganz allein aus Übungen, sondern auch von Beispielen und durch praktische Erfahrungen. Historische Lichtschwertkämpfe wurden zu diesem Zweck manchmal nachgestellt, was aufgrund seiner Gefährlichkeit nur für erfahrene Jedi und Schwertmeister in Frage kam. Diese anspruchsvollen Demonstrationskämpfe nannte man Kai-Kan. Zwar versuchten die Jedi stets, so selten wie möglich ihre Schwerter einzusetzen, wenn es jedoch dazu kam, war dies für die Padawane eine gute Vorbereitung auf die Gefahren ihres späteren Alltags. Da jedoch zu Zeit des Aufstiegs des Imperiums die Sith als ausgerottet galten und kaum noch jemand Nahkampfwaffen benutzte, führte dies bei vielen Jedi zu gewissen Schwächen im Lichtschwertkampf Mann gegen Mann. Auch Obi-Wan Kenobi, der damals zu den besten Schwertkämpfern zählte, musste dies beim Kampf gegen Graf Dooku erfahren - auf schmerzhafte Weise. Droiden Viele Übungskämpfe wurden stattdessen mit Trainingsdroiden durchgeführt. Während zur Zeit der Klonkriege mit Blastern bewaffnete Droiden sehr verbreitet waren, nutzte man doch meist Droiden mit Lichtschwertern oder Schwertern aus lichtschwertresistentem Material. Vor Allem für das Trainieren von Shii-Cho und Shien wurden Trainingsdrohnen verwendet, die Blasterstrahlen abfeuerten, die den Trainierenden nicht verletzten, ab. miniatur|links|Trainingsdrohne des Jedi-Ordens Zusätzlich zu alldem bereitete man sich mit dieser soliden Grundlage auf die realen Kämpfe vor, die im Gegensatz zum Training unvorhersehbar waren. Diese Übungen wurden in früheren Zeiten, um 4.000 VSY und davor, auch mit (meist stumpfen und nicht aktivierten) Vibroschwertern durchgeführt, die damals sehr verbreitet waren. Geschichte 250px|miniatur|rechts|[[Odan-Urr mit seinem antiken Lichtschwert]] Nahkampfwaffen wie Schwerter sind älter als die Republik selbst, und mit ihnen auch die Kunst des Schwertkampfes, die seit Jahrtausenden von Meister zu Schüler weiter gegeben wurde. Die metallenen Langschwerter, die sich jahrhundertelang kaum veränderten, wurden im 5. Jahrtausend VSY zunehmend von den moderneren Vibroschwertern, welche stabiler und schlagkräftiger waren, verdrängt. So ziemlich jeder benutzte diese Waffen, Söldner, Soldaten und Sicherheitsmannschaften zählten sie ebenso zu ihrer Ausrüstung wie Kopfgeldjäger und Kriminelle. Lichtschwerter jedoch wurden ausschließlich von den Jedi und den Sith verwendet, die zuvor ebenfalls gewöhnliche Schwerter benutzt hatten, auch wenn diese anfangs noch nicht ganz ausgereift waren. Erst um 7000 VSY entstand der Lichtschwerttyp, der sogar das Imperium überdauern sollte, und seinem Benutzer entgegen seiner Vorgänger völlige Freiheit in der Handhabung ließ. Zuerst waren diese Lichtschwerter noch eingeschränkt durch einen extrem hohen Energieverbrauch und eine dementsprechende externe Energiequelle. Diese wurden jedoch innerhalb weniger hundert Jahre derart weiterentwickelt, sodass eine selbstaufladende Diatium-Energiezelle im Heft eine umfassende Energieversorgung garantieren konnte. Während die Vibroschwerter später kaum noch genutzt wurden und Blasterwaffen die Regel waren, perfektionierten Jedi und Sith den Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert, wobei sich für den Kampf die sieben Stile herausbildeten. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Lichtschwertkampf ist eine Mischung aus alten Samurai-Techniken, Kendō und europäischem Schwertkampf. Zusammen mit improvisierten und neu erfundenen Elementen entstand so bei den Filmproduktionen eine völlig neue Art zu kämpfen, die ihren Reiz nicht zuletzt aus den verwendeten Waffen und dem Einsatz der Macht bezieht. Da beide aber fiktiv sind, ist das was man im Film zu sehen bekommt, natürlich nicht in der Realität umzusetzen. Dennoch versuchen viele Star Wars-Fans, ihren Leinwandidolen nachzueifern, die Ergebnisse, von denen viele auf Video-Portalen zu finden sind, reichen von respektablen Amateurfilmen, die meist auch mit Effekten nicht sparen, bis hin zu Homevideos schlechter Qualität. *Um die Illusion der Lichtschwertduelle fürs Kino zu erzeugen, war bei der Produktion ein beträchtlicher Aufwand nötig. Dieser war in der Klassischen Trilogie noch verhältnismäßig gering, da die Lichtschwerter relativ selten eingesetzt wurden und auch die Kämpfe noch eher zurückhaltend waren. In der Prequel-Trilogie hingegen wurde das Lichtschwert stärker eingesetzt, ganz so wie es sich George Lucas vorgestellt hatte. Von Lichtschwertattrappen und Fechttraining über Choreographien und Stunts bis hin zur Erzeugung und Einbindung der Effekte war dafür viel Arbeit vonnöten, für die Spezialisten angeheuert wurden. *Die Entwicklung der spektakulären Kampfstile und die Umsetzung der Kämpfe mitsamt aller Stunts für die Produktion der Prequels ist der Verdienst von Stunt-Koordinator Nick Gillard, der auch an der Idee des Doppelschwerts beteiligt war. Er hatte bereits an den Kämpfen der Klassischen Trilogie mitgewirkt, da er sowohl Stuntman als auch passionierter Schwertkämpfer war. *Das Training der Schauspieler, um im Kampf Jedi beziehungsweise Sith verkörpern zu können, war sehr anspruchsvoll und nahm vor allem bei den Hauptdarstellern viel Zeit in Anspruch. Ewan McGregor und Hayden Christensen verbrachten für den Dreh von mehrere Stunden täglich mit Übungen und dem Einstudieren der Choreographien, obwohl beide ein natürliches Talent im Umgang mit dem Schwert zeigten. *Für die Sprünge während der Kämpfe wurden von Lucas absichtlich so gut wie keine Drähte verwendet, da diese Vorgehensweise seiner Meinung nach unecht wirkte. Um harte Landungen und ein realistisches "Flugverhalten" zu erreichen, nahm man bei der Prequel-Trilogie stickstoffbetriebene Katapulte, die die Darsteller auf Knopfdruck meterweit durch die Luft schleudern konnten. Bei der Produktion der Episoden II und III konnte man allerdings dank technischer Verbesserungen vermehrt auf digitale Doubles zurückgreifen. *Der Kampfstil der verschiedenen Charaktere war in der Regel vorausgeplant und sollte deren Einstellung und Persönlichkeit widerspiegeln. Allerdings mussten - wenn auch selten - Kompromisse gemacht werden, so wie es bei Palpatine in Episode III, der von Ian McDiarmid gespielt wurde, der Fall war. Da dieser aufgrund seines Alters nicht mehr mit den jüngeren Schauspielern mithalten konnte, jedoch wegen der Nahaufnahmen (z. B. im Büro des Kanzlers) für ihn auch kein Double verwendet werden konnte, entschied man sich für einen kraftvollen aber eher langsamen Stil. *Die Begriffe der Parade und des Blockens sind in den Quellen nicht einheitlich definiert. Das was im Kompendium als "Parade" bezeichnet wird, ist eigentlich ein Abblocken. *Das Vorbild für das Abwehren von Blasterschüssen sind die Künste der japanischen Samurai. Es heißt, dass sie ihr Schwert so schnell schwingen konnten, dass sie feindliche Pfeile abzuwehren vermochten. *Laut Mark Hamill sollten die Lichtschwerter in der Klassischen Trilogie schwer sein, weswegen die Schauspieler immer beide Hände am Lichtschwert haben mussten. In der Prequel-Trilogie war das anders. *Aufgrund sich widersprechender Quellen ist Kai-Kan sowohl eine Trainingsmethode, als auch eine eigene Lichtschwertform. Allerdings schreibt man die Form Kai-kan. Siehe auch *Lichtschwert *Jedi *Sith Quellen * * + Bonusmaterial * + Bonusmaterial * * * *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The Making of Episode I'' *''Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy'' *''Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin'' * * *''The Clone Wars - Die Jedi-Allianz'' *''Das geheime Wissen der Jedi'' *''Schöpfer der Dunkelheit'' *''Die Regel der Zwei'' *''Dynastie des Bösen'' *''The Old Republic'' * *''Show of Force'' *''Betrogen (Trailer)'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force (Reales Buch)'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed (Roman)'' * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' }} Einzelnachsweise }} bg:Сражаване със светлинни мечове cs:Boj světelnými meči en:Lightsaber combat es:Combate con sables de luz fr:Arts Jedi it:Combattimento con spada laser nl:Lightsaber Combat no:Lyssabelkamp pt:Combate com Sabre de Luz ru:Бой на световых мечах pl:Techniki walki mieczem świetlnym ko:라이트세이버 검술 Kategorie:Kampfkünste Kategorie:Der Jedi-Orden Kategorie:Die Sith Kategorie:Lichtschwertduelle Kategorie:Legends